The Love Story
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Musim semi yang selalu menyertai kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin/Remake from My fic in fandom Naruto/Yaoi/KyuMin/Mind to RnR?


The Love Story

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Poetry/Friendship

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Fic ini remake dari fic aku sebelumnya yang berjudul Love Story in Spring.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi<em>

_Pembawa secercah harapan baru_

_Kau dan aku bertemu_

_Terikat seutas benang merah_

* * *

><p>Musim semi adalah wujud harapan baru. Salju yang sudah mencair, suhu yang menghangat, serta bunga yang bermekaran, melengkapi suasana ceria dan senyum ramah setiap orang. Termasuk di sebuah kota yang bernama Tokyo. Saat bunga Sakura mulai bersemi, masyarakat setempat memiliki kebiasaan unik, yaitu <em>Hanami<em>.

_Hanami_ adalah kebiasaan masyarakat setempat untuk piknik di bawah pohon Sakura. Mereka pergi bersama pasangan atau keluarga untuk menikmati keindahan tersebut.

Lee Sungmin, _namja_ berumur 23 tahun ini pun tak mau ketinggalan menikmati keindahan di musim semi ini. Ia pergi seorang diri. Ya, salahkan sahabatnya—Ryeowook yang lebih memilih menemani pacarnya—Yesung, ketimbang menemani Sungmin piknik.

"Huft. Wookie menyebalkan," gerutu Sungmin. Sesekali tangannya membersihkan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Andai saja Hyukkie dan Hae ada di sini, pasti aku tidak akan sendirian."

Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae, 2 orang sahabat Sungmin. Mereka bertiga seperti lem dan perangko, tidak terpisahkan. Di mana ada Sungmin, pasti ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum mereka memilih berkuliah di kota Shibuya.

Sungmin terus menggerutu sambil memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berayun riang. Saking sibuknya menggerutu, ia tidak menyadari sebuah bola sepak sedang meluncur ke arahnya.

"AWAS!"

Sungmin menoleh dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Waaa!"

DUAGH

"Eh?" Sungmin membeo. Kaget. Tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit. Ia merasa ada di dalam dekapan seseorang. Dekapan?

"Ish…" Sungmin meronta-ronta agar lepas dari dekapan seseorang tersebut.

Dekapan pun terlepas. Membuat Sungmin dapat melihat rupa sang 'hero'. Seorang pemuda berambut _auburn_, bertubuh tinggi tegap, bermata _onyx_, dan berkulit putih pucat.

Sejenak, Sungmin terpesona melihat sosok pemuda berwajah _evil_ di hadapannya. Hingga suara deheman sang pemuda membuyarkan lamunannya. Raut kesal kembali hinggap di wajah manisnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Sungmin mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"_Mian_. Tadi hanya refleks," jawab si pemuda dengan nada datar. Sepintas, Sungmin dapat melihat rona tipis menghiasi pipi putih si pemuda. Tapi, Sungmin tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Refleks? Cuma bola saja, kok repot!" gumam Sungmin sewot. "Err… _Gomawo_ atas pertolonganmu."

"_No problem_," jawab si pemuda. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, yang entah kenapa membuat Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hm, kalo kamu tidak keberatan. Boleh kutahu nam—"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu, memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Huh! Tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang," gerutu Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap Sungmin yang sedikit _childish_.

"_Mian_. Namamu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin imnida."

Perkenalan singkat yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi<em>

_Seperti dejavu_

_Menyimpan banyak kenangan_

_Antara kau dan kau_

* * *

><p>Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja dan perkenalan singkat itu membuat mereka semakin akrab. Sering mereka pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Semua mengalir tanpa terasa.<p>

Perlahan, benih-benih cinta pun muncul dalam hati mereka. Awalnya mereka menyangkal perasaan tersebut hanya rasa cinta sebagai seorang sahabat.

Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta tersebut membuncah ingin keluar. Hingga datangnya musim semi menyadarkan mereka.

**.**

Salju telah meleleh dan sinar musim semi yang hangat mulai bertaburan di permukaan tanah yang beku. Pucuk-pucuk tumbuhan mulai muncul, ulat-ulat yang bangun dari tidurnya selama musim dingin pun merangkak keluar, dan burung-burung mulai berkicau dengan riang.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ manis berperawakan mungil sedang berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang. Sesekali diusapnya peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Ia terus berlari memasuki kawasan taman kota. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia sampai di depan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon sakura.

"Hosh… _Mian._ A-aku terlambat," nafas Sungmin memburu kerena kecapekan berlari.

"_Ne, gwaenchana hyung_. Lagipula aku baru saja tiba disini," ujar Kyuhyun berbohong, karena sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu Sungmin sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Oh. _Btw_, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?"

"Err..." Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gugup. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

'Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?' batin Kyuhyun bingung. Tangannya memijit tulang hidungnya yang mancung.

Ia bingung. Bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin? Ia ragu dan takut. Ragu akan jawaban Sungmin, dan takut Sungmin yang notabene lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu akan membencinya setelah ini.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, menyatakan cinta itu hanya tinggal mengucapkan kata '_I Love you_' atau sejenisnya dan memberi bunga. Atau bisa juga dengan memberikan puisi cinta. Masalahnya, Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis. Ia hanya pemuda maniak game yang tak tahu apa-apa soal cinta.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. Ia hanya memberikan pandangan bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menjadi aneh.

"Kyu, _waeyo_? kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, "Hm, _gwaenchana hyung_."

"Apa hal itu?" tanya Sungmin tidak sabar. Ia penasaran pada hal yang akan di bicarakan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Lalu ditatapnya mata _foxy _Sungmin.

"Aku punya satu keinginan besar saat ini. _Hyung_ tahu apa keinginanku?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang akan mendampingiku selamanya," tatapan Kyuhyun yang dingin perlahan melembut. Membuat Sungmin sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan tersebut.

"Tapi kini aku telah menemukannya," Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Ia adalah seseorang yang telah mencairkan hatiku yang sebeku es. _Hyung_ tahu siapa dia?"

Sungmin tidak merespon. Kepalanya tertunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mengetahui Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang tambatan hati.

"Kau, _hyung_. Kaulah orangnya," ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongak dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas -lagi-. Ia tarik sudut bibirnya, menghasilkan segaris senyuman tipis. "Jadi, maukah _hyung_ menjadi pencair hatiku selamanya?"

Sungmin menghambur memeluk bahagia tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kyu… A-aku…" ucapan Sungmin terputus karena telunjuk Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya, sebagai isyarat agar Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sshh… Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "_Saranghae_…"

"_Nado saranghae_… Aku janji. Aku akan menjadi pencair hatimu se-la-ma-nya!" bisik Sungmin dengan penekanan di kata 'selamanya'.

Musim semi yang mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi<em>

_Seperti penggalan puisi_

_Selalu merangkai kata-kata indah_

_Tentang kau dan aku_

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan cepat. Tanpa terasa, 2 tahun sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Melalui suka dan duka bersama.<p>

Kyuhyun bermaksud ingin segera meminang Sungmin. Tapi, ia menunggu musim semi kembali hadir. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat ingin melamar Sungmin di musim yang hadir setelah musin dingin itu.

Akhirnya, musim yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun pun datang. Ia mulai persiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari cincin, lokasi untuk melamar, bahkan restu dari orang tuanya dan Sungmin. Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal menjemput Sungmin.

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.30. waktu dimana sebagian orang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing setelah seharian bekerja. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pasangan remaja ini. Mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura besar tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu yang sekarang merangkap menjadi tempat favorite mereka.

"Kyu, ada apa mengajakku kemari malam-malam?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Sungmin heran, kenapa malam-malam begini Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi ke tempat favorite mereka? Kalau ingin ber-_hanami_ bersama, kenapa tidak menunggu besok saja?

"_Hyung_ masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu di tempat ini?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya setelah lama diam.

"Eh? Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku lupa!" jawab Sungmin. Alisnya saling bertemu. Ia heran, pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini? Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ne, aku yakin _hyung_ pasti tak akan lupa," Kyuhyun mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di tangannya. "Ini untukmu."

Sungmin mengambil kelopak bunga yang disodorkan Kyuhyun, "Kelopak bunga sakura? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin, bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin _hyung_ menganggapku aneh karena memberimu kelopak bunga sakura."

Sungmin ingin berkomentar. Tapi, saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia pun terdiam.

"Karena aku ingin seperti kelopak bunga yang ada di tanganmu itu. Walau kadang mati saat musim gugur, tapi pasti akan tumbuh kembali di musim semi."

Pemuda tampan itu pun merogoh kantong jaketnya, dikeluarkannya kotak beludru merah. Ia buka kotak tersebut dan nampaklah sebuah cincin dengan hiasan berlian di pinggirnya.

Sungmin memandang cincin tersebut, "K-Kyu…"

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku kira kita sudah bisa melangkah ke atas pelaminan. _Would you marry me_?"

Bening-bening kristal jatuh dari telaga bening _obsidian_ Sungmin, "_Yes, I'd_"

Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Sungmin. Kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh mungil _namja aegyo_ itu.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berayun bahagia diterpa angin. Sebahagia hati mereka berdua. Tak mereka sangka, musim semi selalu menyertai perjalanan cinta mereka. Musim semi nanti, akankah ada kisah baru yang akan menghiasi hari-hari mereka? Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi<em>

_Penuh kebahagiaan_

_Seperti cinta kita yang abadi_

_Selamanya_

**~ FIN~**

* * *

><p>AN: Huwaaa… Apa ini? *lirik-lirik ke atas*

Kenapa jadi sok puitis kayak gini? Si evil Kyuhyun juga kenapa jadi romantis kayak gitu? Kenapa ada di Tokyo tapi ngomong bahasa korea?

Ahaha… mian, kalo fict ini Gaje banget. *bow

Kritik dan saran sangat di nantikan. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka


End file.
